Solve for $y$ : $-24 = 2 + y$
Subtract $2$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{-24 {- 2}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{y} \\ -24 &=& 2 + y \\ \\ {-2} && {-2} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -24 {- 2} &=& y \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ y = -26$